Take Back My Mistakes
by Crocodile000
Summary: Fred had a normal life as a child. Well, up until his father tries to kill him. One day he meets his father yet again, but not in a normal way. (ABDL themes) rated Kplus just in case!
1. Origins

**Things you need to know:**

 **This is made about an AU (Not by me) called Mr Fazbear.**

 **Golden Freddy: Fred**

 **Toy Freddy: Ted**

 **Nightmare: Fraiser**

 **That's about It! (I do not own any of the characters in this story.)**

 **Origins**

Fred was never one to cry. Even at funerals he never shed a tear. Some may call it heartless but he always says to himself that he has to stay strong, and move along. What's done is done and there's no changing it. But he has cried many times in his sleep, and the only one who knows about it is his younger brother Freddy. Freddy would always wake up to Fred sobbing in his sleep, but he has no idea why. Fred is the only one who knew the reason he kept sobbing, it's because his nightmares would never let him forget about _it._ He could never escape the trauma of that one night, the day Fred was almost killed by his own father, Mr. Fraiser Fazbear.

Freddy was too young to remember but Fred remembered it very clearly. Fraiser was a great father, he never abused his children or swore in front of them. He was a comedian who had his own restaurant, this restaurant was also their home(they lived on the top floor). But all of that changed on that one dreadful night…

One day Fraiser had told the two brothers that he had a surprise for them and said that they had to close their eyes. The two did as they were told and did so, but the next thing Fred knew was that he was in a dark room, illuminated by candles. The basement. Fred and Freddy were told never to go down in the basement, they were never told why but basements are known to be creepy so they never thought of it anyway. Fred looked to the side and saw his father, sharpening a knife with Freddy laying unconscious on the floor next to him. Fred got up.

"Dad?"

Fraiser nearly jumped, he looked behind him to see his son staring at him with fear in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Fraiser didn't respond.

"Dad tell me! Why are we in the basement? Why did you knock us out? And why do you have a knife?"

Fraiser looked down and clenched the knife in his hand.

"I'm so sorry Fred…" he said, "But I have to be accepted."

Fraiser slowly walked toward Fred.

"D-Dad?" Said Fred.

"Don't worry, it'll be quick."

Fraiser raised his arm to strike.

"NO!"

Fred quickly jumped out of the way.

"What are you doing?!" Said Fred

"STAY STILL!" Fraiser yelled.

Fraiser charged at Fred, pushing him to the ground.

After about of an hour of dodging and abusing, there was a dark purple light coming from the center of the room. The two both stopped and stared at it. Suddenly, Fraiser was dragged into the light. When Fred thought it was over. His father stepped out of the light. Fred was frozen in fear.

Fraiser had black eyes with red glowing pupils, giant sharp teeth and claws, a large mouth on his stomach, and a face of pure evil.

"Hmm, interesting…" Said Fraiser with an evil grin, "Looks like I didn't need to kill the both of you little brats to prove myself, _I just needed to show them I would do it."_

Fred stared in awe and horror.

"Since that is done, you're of no use to me." Said Fraiser.

His fist started to glow as he walked toward his terrified child.

"Dad please." Begged Fred, tears forming in his eyes, "I'm your son."

"You. _Were_."

In that moment, all Fred could remember was the terrible, burning pain, nothing else, nothing but pain.

Fred woke up, seeing his chest covered in blood. To the side he saw his little brother, Freddy, sleeping on his leg with tear marks on his face. Fred picked up Freddy and realized what he had to do. He ran to his room and grabbed the sticky note from in his desk. It was the address of the Puppet's home. Fraiser never liked the Puppet, Fred never knew why. But two years ago at a Christmas party the Puppet went up to Fred and gave him the sticky note with his address on it and said,

"If anything happens anytime, this is where to find me."

Fred went to the Puppet's and from that day forth Freddy and Fred lived with the Puppet until they moved out and made their own restaurant.

Fred will never forget, besides, it's were he got his power, from the blast his father tried to kill him with. The Puppet told him that the demons that Fraiser was trying to appease were called The Nightmares, who are demons who escaped from hell and attack innocent lives. Ever since they moved out of the Puppet's they have been constantly targeted by the Nightmares, possibly because the Puppet isn't there to protect them.

 **So that's basically the origins of Fred's past. The next chapter will come out soon!**


	2. A Little Suprise

Fred woke up at 6:00AM due to another nightmare about his father. 'God, let it end.' Thought Fred. Fred headed downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast (They also lived on the top floor of the pizzeria)

"Know let's see here…" Said Fred, opening the fridge, "Waffles, orange juice, panca-"

Fred was interrupted by a rumbling noise from behind him. He turned around slowly. Fred froze. Before him was a large hole, glowing with purple. He started to feel dizzy. Then suddenly, he blacked out.

Fred woke with a headache, and the bouncing of the inside of a car wasn't helping with it. Wait, the inside of a car? Fred opened his eyes and realized he _was_ inside of a car, and he was in a… Giant child safety seat?

"Ah, I see you're awake."

Oh god. Fred knew this voice too well. It was the voice of the man who tried to kill him. The voice of his father, Mr. Fraiser Fazbear.

"What's with the startled look?"

Fred started to freak out. He squirmed around inside the safety seat to escape but it was no use. A flow of tears started to form in his eyes. Wait, was he crying? 'No!' Fred thought, 'Im a damn adult! I'm not two, I have to stay strong.'

"So," Fred sniffled, "Why are we in a car? Couldn't you just teleport us to wherever you're taking me?"

"I _could_ have…" Said Fraiser, "But that wouldn't be as fun."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Home."

Wait a minute. Home? He doesn't mean the old diner does he? That place has been abandoned for years.

Ten minutes later the bouncing of the car stopped.

"We're home!" Said Fraiser getting out of the car.

Fred looked out the window in shock. Right on the front of the building was a sign that said:

Fraiser's Family Diner.

How? The place has been abandoned for years! But somehow it looks brand new. Fraiser opened the car door by Fred and unbuckled him from the large child safety seat. 'Quick!' Thought Fred, 'Now's my chance to escape!'. Right when Fraiser unbuckled him Fred sprung out of the seat. He was about to make a break for it but Fraiser quickly caught him in his arms. Fred couldn't have felt more weird. He was being carried by a man only a little bit taller than him, his own father to be exact, to a fixed up abandoned diner. And what made Fred even more weird was how strong Fraiser was, being able to carry someone the same weight as him. Though he shouldn't be too surprised, he is magical after all. Wait, that's it! 'I'm magic so I can just teleport out of here!' Fred thought, 'How did I not think this from the very beginning?'. Fred concentrated, and focused on going home, nothing. Fred concentrated harder, nothing. Fred tried to concentrate as hard as he possibly could, nothing. What? Why was it not working? Fred started to panic as Fraiser carried him inside the diner. The diner was empty, which would obviously be normal since it's abandoned, though to Fred, it seemed almost… Creepy. Fraiser then carried Fred up the stairs to their old home. Fred looked around and saw that almost everything was different, there was a huge highchair, playmat, bouncer, playpen, you name it. It made him worry what was next. Fred was then carried to his old room, which was completely different. The walls were painted a baby blue, there was blue carpeting, a pile of stuffed animals, a few shelves, and a huge crib and changing table.

"Of course we have to get you prepared." Said Fraiser.

"What do you mean 'prepared'?"

Fraiser then pointed to the large changing table. Fred's face turned an intense red.

 **Oh yeah, Y'all know we're this is going.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Lots of Tears

**Don't worry! This chapter will be longer than the last two. (And betterly spaced)**

 **And just so you're aware, there will be quite a bit of tears in this chapter.**

"Oh no. No way." Said Fred.

"Oh come on," Said Fraiser, "We don't want you to have any accidents."

"Accidents!? I'm a grown man!"

"Don't worry you'll be fine."

Fraiser placed Fred on the changing table. Luckily, for Fraiser, the table had a safety strap so Fred couldn't get away. Fraiser opened one of drawers in the table and pulled out, a bottle of baby powder, some wipes, and a large diaper which ironically had teddy bears scattered all over it. Fred tried his best to break free of the strap but it was no use. He eventually gave up and let Fraiser put the diaper on his body.

"See?" Said Fraiser, placing Fred on the floor, "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"Yes, it was." Said Fred, face red and arms crossed, "Why are you even doing this in the first place?!"

Fraiser sighed and sat in front of Fred.

"Look, you might not, or, ever believe me, but for the past few weeks, I've been thinking about my actions. I've felt awful about how I sacrificed everything in my life to be accepted, my diner, my friends, and you. I want to take back my mistakes and start over."

Fred stared at Fraiser for a moment.

"You expect me to forgive you for everything you've done because you told me a sob-story? How stupid do you think I am!?"

"That's what I thought you would say." Fraiser said, picking Fred up, "Up we go."

"You do realize I'm perfectly capable of walking right?" Said Fred as they exited the room.

"Alright then," Said Fraiser as he placed Fred on the floor, "Try to walk then."

Fred took a deep breath, then attempted to get on his feet. He stumbled multiple times but he finally stood up. His body felt so heavy, why was this so difficult. When Fred was finally ready to take a step forward, he fell flat on his back.

"FRED!" Fraiser yelled.

Tears poured from his eyes. 'Why the hell am I crying!?' Fred thought, 'I've fell dozens of times before! But it's never hurt this much…' Fraiser quickly swooped Fred into his arms and ran to the living room.

"God, dang it." Fraiser said as he placed Fred into the large playpen, "I should have never let you do that."

"What did you do to me!?" Fred yelled, still sobbing.

"Shh, don't worry it's just a muscle weakening spell."

"Why!?"

"Didn't I tell you I wanted to start over?"

Fred watched as Fraiser rushed into the kitchen and grabbed something from the freezer, an ice pack. Fraiser ran back to the living room and lightly pressed it onto Fred's back.

"Here, keep this on your back."

Fraiser then proceeded to walk to the couch and turned on the T.V. Fred looked around the playpen as he pressed the ice pack on his back. There was a ball, some building blocks, a pacifier, and a penguin plush. He stared at the penguin. Why did it seem so familiar? Fred crawled up to it and picked it up. 'Why do I feel like I remember you?' He thought. The fabric was soft and furry, and the plush itself seemed extremely huggable.

"Looks like you found your old friend."

Fred turned around quickly to see his father smiling at him from the couch.

"Don't you remember him?" He said, "It's Reggie, your old penguin plush, you used to carry him everywhere."

Fred looked down at the penguin, he remembered now. He got it for his second birthday and didn't let it go until the day that Frasier… Attacked. There was silence.

"Fred?"

A tear formed in Fred's eye.

"Fred…"

Soon tears were rolling down his cheeks again.

"Come on bud."

Fraiser picked Fred out of the playpen and into his arms. Fred cried into his father's chest as Fraiser hushed his sobbing son.

"Shh… It's okay."

Soon, after about five minutes of crying, Fred drifted to sleep.

 **~I~I~**

Fred woke up distressed. His eyes were closed. 'Okay. When I open my eyes, I'm going to be in my bedroom, in my bed, with Freddy snoring in his bed like always.' Fred thought, 'Because all that, was _just. A. Dream_ ' But of course that was too good to be true. When Fred opened his eyes, he saw that he was in his old room, laying inside the large crib, with a baby blue blanket over him, Reggie the penguin beside him, and with the lights off.

Fred sighed as he got up, he struggled to stand but grabbed a hold of the railing of the crib for support. He looked around to room to see that it was almost completely dark with the blinds being closed. Fred slightly whimpered as he looked at the dark spaces of the room. God knows what could be hiding in the dark corners. One of the only things that illuminated the room was the dim glow of Fred's eyes. Fred whimpered again, but slightly louder. To Fred's surprised he felt a small pressure in his crotch. He needed to use the bathroom.

Fred looked down at the large diaper he was wearing 'No!' He Thought, 'I'm not gonna piss myself in a damn diaper! Maybe if I can get out of this damn crib, I can sneak into the bathroom!' Fred attempted to lift his right leg, and after lots of struggling, he finally lifted it. But, right when Fred was about to put his leg over the railing, he become unbalanced and fell on his bottom in the crib.

"ARGH!" Fred yelped.

Fred was about to get up and try again but suddenly, his blood went cold, and his face turned red. He felt a warm wetness spread from his crotch, to the rest of the diaper. Fred watched in horror as the large diaper turned a bright yellow.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Fred panicked.

Then, tears started to form in his eyes for the third time. He turned to his side and grabbed Reggie and held him tight as tears rolled down his cheeks. The diaper was still filling with urine as it grew heavy.

"Fred?"

Fred looked up and to see his father open the door, and turn the lights on.

"Are you okay? I heard you yell. Is everything alright?"

Fraiser then walked up to the crib and realized everything was _not_ alright. He looked inside and saw his son crying, holding Reggie, with a soggy, yellow diaper.

"Oh… Fred, it's okay." Said Fraiser, picking up Fred.

Fraiser then laid Fred on the changing table. Fred cringed as he felt the squish of the wet diaper against the changing table. Fraiser then put the safety strap around Fred. Fraiser unfolded the diaper and threw it into the trash. He then got out his supplies, baby powder, wipes, and a diaper. Fred watched as Fraiser slipped the diaper underneath his bottom, though he realized that the diaper was 2x the thickness as the one before.

"There!" Said Fraiser, placing Fred on the carpet, "All done!"

Fred felt the new diaper placed on him.

"Why is it…" Fred paused.

"Yes?"

"Seem… More thick than before?"

"Oh! You did quite a number on that old diaper, so I thought you might need one with a little more padding."

Fred blushed as he stared at the new diaper. To his surprise, Fraiser picked Fred up and carried him to the kitchen.

"Time for lunch!"

 **Sorry for the delay… REAL LIFE IS SO HARD! But I will upload the next chapter soon! (Hopefully)**


End file.
